The secrets of Millenium
by Tina senpai
Summary: One of Doc's twisted experiments concerning Rip van winkle, Captain and...SCHRODINGER! 0.0 OH my, turn away now if you don't like smut XD


_**Author**: The secret of Millenium is based around the ever so wonderful Nazi/undead group of Hellsing, which I sadly do not own, Because it is owned by a nice Japanese writer (don't ask me who), though If I did, you would all be doomed! giggle_

_Hope you enjoy and if you don't like filth...don't read :p_

The secret of Millenium

Rip fell back onto the bed, her white, freckled cheeks where blushing bright red with exasperation as Schrodinger and Captain worked at undoing the buttons of her jacket and trousers. She stumbled to kick off her shoes and breathed heavily as captain's surprisingly warm hands finally found their way into her blouse, her cold breasts soon became unchilled at his touch, his warm hands shaking at the mere touch of their skin.

Schrodingers fingers were still busy unclasping the buckle of her belt, his young boy's fingers not prepared to handle this type of womanly figure. Captain's eyes met Rip's and he longed to feel more and Kiss her hard and full upon the lips, and with the desperate look in her eyes, he knew she felt the same. And even with Schrodinger their, they would have fulfilled their carnal desires and wrapped their long, thin limbs around one another, but it was the knowledge that this was all an experiment for Doc's deep and disturbed mind, to see who would reproduce the better and stronger offspring, Warrant Officer Schrodinger a young, strapping and healthy boy or Captain Hans Grusche a mysterious, strong and quiet man, both possess the right qualities, yet both so different in Rip's eyes and heart, for one she saw as a mere child and the other she saw as someone who was most important to her, even more important than her life.

Doc's hands clasped either side of her head, stroking her black, tresses and gently planting a kiss on her forehead. "It is fine my dear Leitennant, all will be fine, as long as you keep still and most importantly...how do you feel?" Doc smiled sweetly, with that sickly sweet smile of his.

Her reply came as an exhausted gasp and she shrieked as she felt schrodinger's hand finally find its way inside her trousers, his boyish and cheeky instincts took pleasure in her torture of her emotions and her body and moved the directions that she reacted to, that she arched her back to and Captain seeing this, lost all his moral strandards and Dove in for a kiss, stealing what he had longed for, for years.  
Doc and schrodinger, although shocked, carried on, Schrodinger still teasing Rip and Doc surverying the situation, but even these two could not reach rip and Captain, their limbs became entwined and soon Schrodinger was knocked down to her feet and given the clear message to wait his turn, as Captain and Rip stole each others hearts and tore their clothes from one anothers clammy and hot bodies, the blood that existed in their bodies was heating and rip van could feel his heartbeat hard through his chest, the animal in him began to arise and eventually, so did another part of him.

Their souls became one as did their bodies and Schrodinger began undressing himself, patiently waiting for his command next to Doc who was surveying their bodies, documenting it into a small notepad. Rip Peered over his shoulder at the ceiling, finally realising the what she had wanted most was hers for the moment, she didn't have to worry about the mission the major had assigned her, the ultimate meeting one day with the creature she had always feared and most importantly, whether or not Captain loved her the same, for now she knew he did.  
As their bodies melted into one another, Captain and Rip embraced and stole one last kiss, their hot, wet, sticky lips kissing one another hard, wanting and yearning for it to last forever, eventually though they had to come up to catch their breath and their shuddering bodies parted enough for Doc to assert that Captain had done his job and know it was time for Schrodinger to take over.

Captain and Rip's eyes met one last time, a parting goodbye and I love you in a moments glance, and the captain dismounted off her and stood to attention. "That's ok Captain, you may now get dressed and leave, your job has been completed", Doc's gaze didn't leave his pad, but his voice was sarcastic and told the captain that this was indeed the last time he and Rip would meet.  
Schrodinger clambered onto Rip and kissed her as if he was trying to be the captain, but Rip simply lay their, half responding to his advances.

Captain, dressed and ready, saluted the Doc and finally headed towards the door. As he opened it, behind his coat his eye wandered onto Rip, who in turn took this moment to peer over schrodingers shoulder, who was busily going at her like a german shepherd on heat. They bid farewell in their last gaze and departed their feelings unto moonlight.


End file.
